Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-9r}{7} - \dfrac{4r}{7}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{-9r - (4r)}{7}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{-13r}{7}$